


It's a cliché Steve

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, eventual action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Avengers Tower, you've been stuck there for six months, but every cloud has a silver lining...or put more apt a golden one it seems.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm still just practicing this whole writing thing, hope you enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

You thought you were dreaming, it was that smile, it sent you in a daze every time, it had already been six months, the shine should have worn off by now, but you were still as enchanted with the friends you had made, or perhaps one friend in particular as you were when you were whisked away here.

Steve Rogers. 

Captain America.

No matter which way you sliced it, you couldn't deny that you felt all tingly inside when you would see that megawatt smile whenever he arrives at the tower.

You absentmindedly typed at the laptop that Tony Stark had given you, you liked to write, well there wasn't much you could do other than that and watch TV, considering the fact that you were forbidden from leaving the tower. 

It had all started a whole twenty five weeks ago now, you'd stopped counting specific dates though per se so it was a guess, and you'd tried to stop thinking about it, your arrival was fairly traumatic.

So you focused on the only things you could, it didn't help that literally everyone who ever ventured into the tower was super gorgeous and/or super intelligent, you couldn't stop staring at the hero's, you almost fainted when you first arrived.   
You waved away that particularly embarrassing thought, only for it to be replaced with the one where Cap stopped you from falling flat on your face with his big strong manly arms...

Your nails clicked the keys in quick succession, but your thoughts were muddled, until your heard that deep voice break you away.  
"Hey, you type like you're playing piano, you think you could teach me, these old fingers are still having trouble finding the big key, you know the one with the arrow on?"

Captain America gestured to the enter key, you smiled up at him as he sat on the arm of your chair.

"Sure, sit yourself down here," you gestured to the seat next to you and he did as commanded, you felt your heart flutter as he sat next to you, his knee just grazing yours."The trick to it, is the same as everything else, you know what it is?" You asked him a sudden surge of courage within you, everything was so easy with him, it all just flowed. 

"Uhmm...being brave enough to attempt it? err no just kidding, uhm I dunno', being speedy?" He was looking at you with his bright blue eyes soft but a slight blush on his cheeks, he looked shy. 

You tried to stop yourself from staring but jeez those eyes were just amazing, then they locked with yours and you felt a blush rise to your cheeks, you had to look away but he was mesmerizing, you tore yourselves away when you both heard a door slam and an irate sounding Tony and Pepper yelling at each.

"Love's young dream eh?" You said without thinking, Cap just looked down still with that shy smile on his face.

You tried to continue on with your impromptu typing lesson, "Where was I?" 

"I think you were telling me a secret" He had a hand behind the back of his head, nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Secret!" You were ruffled, you fiddled nervously with your sleeve, he didn't know did he? 

"Yeah, our lesson, typing ye'know" He mumbled and cleared his throat, his leg was jiggling a little, his knee kept knocking yours, surprisingly sending jolts through you, butterflies in your stomach being riled up again, how could just a bit of knee on knee contact do so much?!

"Practice!" You suddenly remembered the golden rule to everything, and you cheered with a whoop and he joined in, you laughed at this big man sitting next to you, who had seen so much battle - whooping with you. 

The rest of the day proceeded in a similar vein, you sat next to each other on the surprisingly uncomfortable sofa, definitely form over function, as you taught a little of what you knew to the Captain, not just typing though, you tried your best to bring him up to speed with current life, he asked all about you, as you did him, you had a natural rapport, he seemed shy though, a lot like yourself.

He leaned in at one point as you turned around to look at him as you tried to show him on the computer and that's how your lips first met, it was a complete accident, you were both wide eyed, you backed away immediately though but you touched your hands to your lips, trying to commit that tingle from his soft lips to your memory. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking back on it now a week later, you couldn't help but fretting over what had occurred mere minutes after the accidental kiss.

Tony had interrupted you and a very flushed looking Captain America just staring at each other with wide eyes.

"You guys look like a pair of owls...what have you been doin'?" Tony asked with a knowing look and a half smile. 

"Nothing!" You and Steve stated in unison and a bit too defensively, you absentmindedly rubbed at your elbow and bit your lip whilst the blond Avenger jiggled his leg.

"Hah! I knew it, you two like each other." Iron Man pointed his finger at you both and then comically waggled his eyebrows, "Gotta' say darlin' I didn't think you were into gramps, how old is it now Brooklyn boy, eighty or ninety?" 

"Hey, I - " you and Steve were both fumbling over yourselves, willing yourselves to think of something to say to ease the nervous tension which you were feeling especially, surely the Cap didn't think of you in that way, he seemed to act like a big goofball of a brother around you, not exactly suave but you enjoyed being around him anyway. 

A thump and then a bang tore the three of you out of your conversation, "For goodness sake Tony, are you out of your mind?" an angry looking strawberry blond was brandishing papers and a huge paperweight, it was Pepper, Tony's fiancé and it looked like that paperweight was soon going to transform into a projectile that'd be hitting Tony in the head. 

"WHAT NOW?!" you shrunk back you had never seen the dark haired Avenger this angry, you didn't like being around confrontation, it brought back painful memories, you'd managed to repress them for years, you always smiled no matter what but now you were no longer smiling and couldn't bring yourself to, this wasn't a joke.

Steve had - to your surprise - noticed this and tentatively placed a hand over yours, your heart should have calmed because of such a gesture but it had only served to make it beat faster but now it didn't feel like the banging of a drum but like a flurry of butterflies gathering, you were thankful for the gesture, even if it was just for friendly reassurance.

"Don't you raise your voice to me Tony Stark, I am Stark Industries, not you, you made me head and as acting head, I told you not to sign these papers, why didn't you consult with me?" you tried to steady your breathing and thought about excusing yourself but you didn't want to seem like you were being dramatic, and you certainly didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. 

"Do you wanna' get some air?" Steve whispered his voice in your ear and breath of your cheek, he smelled of mint and you loved it, his voice, his smell, his presence seemed to ease you.

"Yeah, please" you said thankfully whilst letting out a relieved gush of breath, breath that you didn't even know that you'd been holding, you told yourself it would only be five minutes, you were sure Nat was about to arrive any second and try and talk some sense into them but you were uneasy at the thought of leaving as you were as staying, what if they needed you?

You were tugged gently from your thought by Steve's big hand gently wrapping around your arm as he escorted you, the two of you made your way around Tony and Pepper, you both knew that you couldn't do anything when they were getting antsy, they would never listen to reason, well at first Pepper had tried but she was so angry recently, you all wondered why.

She had changed as a person, her worst traits exaggerated, people at first though it was Tony's fault, he must have done something but Tony, was just being himself, charming, cheeky and impulsive, that's who he was but those same traits Pepper used to love, seemed to fray at her nerves, thinking about it you'd hate to end up in a relationship like that, at least it never got physical though but it was still careening towards toxic. 


	3. Chapter 3

You couldn't leave the premises that was true, so as you made your way with Steve, you couldn't help but wonder where he was taking you but you eventually you realized you didn't care as long as it was far away from the fighting downstairs.

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open to reveal a hallway that led to a glass door, you thought you were probably going to the top of the tower but actually Steve had brought you to two floor below that. Through the glass door, you could a balcony with a small round table and chairs overlooking the city skyline, it looked intimate.

You looked up at the towering man, you were still breathing heavily and he noticed that, he put his hand on the small of your back and gave you that smile of his, except this time it looked a little different, it looked very sincere - not to say his others weren't but this was something different, he directed you with his hand to the door, he opened it for you, at any other time, you may have insisted you could do it but you still weren't feeling great, so you accepted his offer gratefully.

The evening was wearing on, you and the blond Avenger were just sitting, no words exchanged, he seemed to know what you needed better than you did, he seemed lost in thought, as you tried to focus on anything but the erratic beating of your heart and sweat on your brow, you really weren't sure whether it was your anxiety again or if it was being so close to Steve, so close in fact that you could see the flutter in his eyelashes as he looked away towards the setting sun, the dusk painting his face in a wash of dark orange, red, he turned to look at you suddenly, his blue eyes brighter than ever amidst the colors washing over him, he looked the like the ideal patriot, in his red, blue and orange, but you knew that wasn't him anymore, his mind was more open to the world, to the possibilities before him. 

The calm of the moment had been replaced with a weird sort of low hum of nervous tension between the two of you as you looked at each other in waning light of the sun, almost completely set now. 

"Are you okay? still nervous?" he played the hem of his shirt as you realized you must have been staring into his eyes, you looked down and smiled, you did feel better, much better. 

"Yeah, sorry Steve, I probably scared you didn't I? I didn't mean to, I just get anxious when people are fighting, probably why I shouldn't hang out with superhero's." you laughed but it was more nervous laughter than anything, you really didn't want to talk about anything negative right now. 

"No hon, it's okay, we all have our off days and it wasn't your fault, I don't blame ya'." he leaned his head on his hands as he looked at you from across the table, you could feel the warmth emanating from him, you'd not met many people as kind as Steve, he was handsome, funny but above all loyal and true, so yeah when you felt that spark run through your body, you already knew why, how could anyone not like Steve?!

Your feet became your primary focus as you stared at them, scuffing your shoe on the floor as you swung your leg back and forth - that nervous habit being very annoying to you, you couldn't help feeling kind of shy. The motion of your leg calmed you down until "-ow, you kick like a mule, sure ya' not super-powered?" you were mortified but when you saw that smile spread over Steve's face you smiled to, even if you continued to profusely apologize. 

A thought occurred to you, that you didn't actually know much of his ' _super'_ life, you knew him more personally than that, which was an honor within itself in your opinion but when it came to his persona, you only knew what the media had told you and one thing you knew at this age was to not completely trust the media, so you asked a few questions.

Captain America was far more complicated than the media portrayed but that was no shocker, - they liked their stories and hero's to be one note - but he was all the things you had thought he was and more, he had a shyness to him but was open, he was funny but calm, he stalwart but a go-getter, he was strong but you could see his vulnerability especially when he spoke of his past, a past that he was ripped away from, the life he wanted, the love he wanted, you had the feeling he was holding something back though but you didn't blame him, you didn't want to play all your cards right now either.

"I thought we were going to the top?" you asked as you both sat fidgeting, him running a hand through his gold locks, you trying to do the same but getting your fingers caught in an errant knot, luckily he didn't see you awkwardly trying to get your finger unstuck as the tangle was at the back, but seriously how did he have such nice hair whilst being windswept? just wasn't fair. 

"I thought about it but I like it here, it's new ya' know, Tony just had this whole balcony set up a few months back, was gonna' use it as some sort of podium to address crowds or somethin', can ya' believe that guy?!" Steve chuckled and you did too, your heart fluttering and palms sweating, you felt happy though, hearing him chuckle. 

"Seems like a Tony thing to do, I sometimes think he's gonna' run this country, probably change the national anthem to a rock song too." you and the blond Avenger laughed together, "but seriously, why didn't he use this, it's not gonna' collapse is it because I'mma' have to use you as a mattress if it all goes to shit, just sayin'" you flushed at your own words as you picked at your nail under the table - you had since gave up on how many nervous habits you had -.

"I wouldn't mind that" he gave you a shy half smile and then looked away clearing his throat, "Sorry, hope I didn't sound like Tony, ya'know, like a jerk."

"No, not at all, uhm but yeah what I mean is - wait a minute, Tony's not a jerk!" I mean you had your disagreements sure but it was Pepper that you just could not make friends with.

"Ohhhh you like him, ohhh okay." Steve looked down and played absentmindedly with veneer of the table, picking at it with a rueful look on his face, your heart sank, you must have said the wrong thing, you were on damage control now. 

"No, Steve, it's not like that, I mean yeah he's handsome and a billionaire and kinda cute in a goofy way but - I'm making this worse aren't I?!" you felt like an idiot, you were both crestfallen by that point. You felt your anxiety fraying at your ability to think properly, your gut was churning, you had to make some kind of sentence, hopefully it'd be coherent. 

"I - I think you're amazing, Tony can't compare." you had no idea why you said it but you believed it and it felt right, Cap looked up at you with a look of brief shock which turned into a dopey grin, he leaned across the table and took your hands in his massive ones, you were worried about your sweaty palms but he didn't seem to care.

Your heart was fluttering, breath hitching, mind hopeful, as you let him hold your hands, his thumbs tracing the backs of them, "You really think so, I mean dames - sorry, ladies, seem to prefer bad guys, you really think I'm amazin'" both of your faces were hopeful as you locked eyes in the moment. 

"Duh, isn't it obvious, you're so sweet, you always make me happy." you looked down coyly to where your hands were still joined, they felt so strong, slightly rough but soft too, he really was a wonder of a man.

"Sweetie, you're the best." it was a simple statement but it made you smile wide, almost as wide as his, his eyelashes fluttered low, he licked his lips and suddenly you felt like mirroring him, his breathing seemed stuttered and he slowly leaned over the table and pressed his lips gently to yours, you mirrored him again, you turned your head slightly to the side, he seemed to be following your lead - strange, he didn't seem very experience like you'd expected.

Your lips moved in sync, it was gentle at first but as you both scooted your chairs over to be closer and not at such an odd angle, but whilst you were doing it he accidentally bumped his nose slightly with yours, you chuckled into the kiss, if anything it made him seem somewhat cute, you broke from the kiss for air but it almost killed you doing so, you both rested your heads against each.

He looked shyly at you and said "m' sorry if I'm no good, not actually done it a lot" his smile was sheepish and adorable, you gave him a peck on the nose and he laughed and did the same to you. "Could always try again if you like, although you're great for a beginner" you gave him a wink, you thought you'd be nervous but kissing Steve had raised your confidence, I mean Captain America had just kissed you after all.

You kissed again, this time it was hotter, you stroked your tongue over his plush lower lip which elicited a gasp from him, your hands felt his massive biceps, his hand on your waist and the other tangled in your unruly hair, you felt a heat starting in your stomach, a knot forming there and butterflies in your heart, as jolts of pleasure ran through you as his tongue followed yours, your tongues tasting each other, the taste of mint and his own personal taste filling your very being.

You ran your hand up from his hot muscle to his thick neck, all the way to his soft cheek, whilst your lips indulged in the pleasure of his, moving against you harder and deeper, you both moaned and gasped in delight but needed to come back up for air. 

As you lay your head on his shoulder and he carded his fingers through your hair - which you wondered how he managed - he breathlessly spoke "That was amazin', kinda' glad that Tony's a jerk now." 

You playfully swatted his arm, you were happy. 


End file.
